darkairfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 4
Play time is over for Melrose and his team has just enter the big league. Every battle that they face and every enemy that they fight from now on will be those of top tiers. Now they'll have to struggle and fight tooth and nail to survive. All the while, trying to achieve their goal and find a way to defeat Zappa. Chapter 22: Trap Upon coming face to face with Mustaine, Tarja lament on how long she's been waiting to see Dave again. Mustaine, however, weren't too pleased about their reunion. Never the less, the show must go on. Mustain and Melrose has fallen for Tarja's and TEAM Night Wish's trap. They've been in this town and has prepare for battle long before Melrose and his team got there. They have everything prepare, but most of all, they have the advantage. As Tarja use her alchemy to turn the people in town into her mindless minions, Julia made her move and rush to attack Melrose. Her attack, however, was block by Shenando. But before Shenando could counter attack, she use the people in town as a shield and disappear into the crowd. Seeing that the crowd is a problem Melrose cast Root of Flora to bind them, but to no avail. Tarja use her alchemy to kill of the root, making them rot. Seeing that the root has failed, Melrose cast Wind Explosion, blowing away the towns people. He then use his sword to cast Frozen Spear and launch it towards Tarja. To his dismay, his attack was block by Vanessa's sound barrier. Mustaine comment that attacks like that won't work on Vanessa cause her defensive skill is unmatched by anyone in FANYAI. But he told Melrose not to worry cause they're the strongest offensive team in the universe. With that, Shenando continue to engage in battle with Julia. Meanwhile, Freelander tries to take out Pixy Star. As the battle goes on, Melrose begin to wonder why his spell doesn't work against Tarja's alchemy. Since his spell should have blown away all the chemical. Mustaine then reply that Tarja is not using wind but sound to project her alchemy. As long as Vanessa keeps playing her violin, Tarja's alchemy is in effect. After hearing that, Shenando quickly made her way towards Vanessa. Seizing the opportunity, Julia rush towards Melrose. To stop her advance, Melrose cast Fire Ball Bomb. Mustain use Intensify to increase the explosion, but Julia was able to quickly dodge it. Melrose then fire Frozen Pike at Julia at point blank range. But Julia was able to block it with her sword. She, however, was knock away. Meanwhile, Shenando made a spear head charge attack at Tarja and Vanessa. But her attack was block by Venessa's sound barrier. With Shenando in range, Tarja cast a curse, Hyper-sensitivity on her, causing Shenando sense to increase. With her sense increased, her sense became extreme, causing her to feel pain. She then cast Oblivion to Melrose, making him forget how to cast spell. With Shenando and Melrose out combat, the situation looks bleak. Chapter 23: Bad Guy With Shenando immobilize with her increased sense and Melrose out of commission cause he can't cast spell, Mustaine yell at Freelander to take the melee offense. Freelander concur and left Pixy Star to serve as the melee attacker. After getting his arrow deflected by Vanessa's sound barrier, Forest engage in battle with Julia. Pixy fire a volley of arrows to spear head Julia's charge, but Freelander was able to dodge the arrows with his lightning speed. He then engage in battle with Julia who was surprise that a range shooter like Freelander could also take on the melee role. Julia maneuver around Freelander's attack and slash him from above. But to her surprise, Freelander was able to dodge it at a nick of time. With her open, Freelander attack with all his might. Mustain buff Freelander's weapon with Weapon Breaker as Vanessa buffs Julia's weapons with Blade Rock. Julia was able to block Freelander's attack but at the cost of her weapons. Seeing an opening, Pixy and Tarja made a combine attack, firing an arrow buff by alchemy straight towards Mustaine. Chapter 24: Master Lord The arrow pierce through the air and reach Mustaine. But before it could make contact, Tarja explode it, causing fire to abrupt within the vicinity of Mustaine. Tarja comment that a sound barrier won't work for such an explosion. As Freelander was able to make his move, Pixy warned him that she's set up bomb traps everywhere that he's just stepped on one. He told Freelander to not move if he wants his foot to stay in tact. Without hesitation, Freelander lift his foot off the trap and it explode. But the explosion didn't do any major damage to Freelander at all. Freelander then comment that it was a good thing he has tough feet. After taking a look at Mustaine, Freelander comment that the team was fine over there as well. Somehow, Melrose manage to remember his spells and was able to protect Mustaine at a nick of time. Shenando is back to her feet as well and has already taken measures to attack Tarja and Vanessa. Tarja couldn't believe her eyes as her plan fail before. She comment that it was impossible to nullify her curse unless someone nullifies Vanessa's music. That was when she realize that Vanessa's music code was nullified by Mustaine. Anger, she yield at Vanessa for revealing to Mustaine their secret code. With their curse and formation Nullified, they had no way to counter Melrose and his team. Realizing that they've lost, Mustaine gave way and told them to surrender instead of getting themselves kill. Under the condition, they conceded. Tarja then begin to voice her opinion that she knows that Mustaine is trying to bring back Blue Air. But that would also means that mage would rule the world again. She ask Mustaine if that was what he really want. Mustaine reply that nothing is set in stone and what he does now is simply setting a stage. But he promise to make it a good show and prompt Vanessa to watch. He and Melrose team then left TEAM Night Wish behind. After the battle, the people turn back to normal, Melrose was glad that none of them got seriously hurt. That's when Mustaine reminded Melrose that TEAMS are not criminals but mercenaries. They won't harm people that they aren't hired to harm. They quickly make a run for it before someone attack them again. Pixy Star, who was not satisfied with the result, try to shoot them down. But Tarja stop her and said that they've already lost. That's when Pixy told Tarja that she was surprise Mustaine was able to avoid all her bomb traps despite moving so much. When Tarja ask if Mustaine ever done anything with Pixy, Pixy innocently told her that Mustaine did a lot of naughty stuff with her. As she told Tarja this, in the middle, Tarja realize that Pixy has already given away her method of setting traps to Mustaine and that was the reason why Mustaine was able to avoid the traps. Knowing now that her entire team had slept with Mustaine and given away their team's secret to them,it's no wonder they lost to Mustaine. Angry, she order her entire team to retreat and await for punishment. But at the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar face. The face of Steve Siro Vai and TEAM Sonic Boom. Morning came and Melrose team was still on the run. After coming to a good spot to rest, they decided to camp there. Shenando then comment on how lecherous Mustaine was to have sex with everyone in TEAM: Night Wish. But Freelander was more concern as to why they didn't eliminate TEAM: Night Wish when they had the chance. Mustaine reminded them that Teams are not criminals. In that if they've lost, they'll follow the code of honor by accepting their lost. After reassuring that they won't have to deal with TEAM Night Wish, Mustaine and the rest of the team decided to rest. While they rest, Melrose quickly move to look at Shenando's injuries. He ask if her ear drum was okay and whether or not she was in pain. Shenando blush in reply that she was injured but it didn't hurt much. That's when Melrose pull her towards him and begin to heal her with his healing magic. Shenando blush in embarrassment as Forest and Mustaine awkwardly stares at the two. After healing Shenando, Melrose ask if she felt better. Shenando say yes in reply. After resting, Mustaine ask for the team to pick up the pace. But before they could leave, they were confronted by Steve Vai and TEAM Sonic Boom. Seeing Steve Vai, Mustaine comment that Steve was the last face he wanted to see. Realizing the situation, the team quickly take their stance for battle. Despite seeing this, Steve Vai remain his usual self as he greeted Shenando. With that, he took out his sword and is ready to do battle. Before anyone can initiate the first strike, Melrose quickly cast Cocoon Jail to trap Steve Vai, proclaiming that it should buy them sometime. But Steve Vai broke free in an instant. Seeing Steve Vai's prowess, Melrose blank dumbfoundedly. Chapter 25: Existence Melrose was shock upon seeing how easily Steve broke out of Cocoon Jail. That's when Mustaine comment that Melrose shouldn't apply common sense to Steve Vai. For Steve Vai is the Master Lord of the art of the sword. Upon hearing Mustaine's words, Melrose immediately reply that Master Lords are supposed to be the strongest. And because they're the strongest, they are peerless. That's when Mustain begin to explain that that's mainly the case for most Master Lord. Zappa, who has become the unprecedented Master Lord of the mage class was peerless as well. Master Lords are those who has grown tired of banality of life. Thus, they're usually alone. Steven is similar in that aspect. But unlike other Master Lords, Steve refuse to acknowledge his title and has form a TEAM to challenge the very height of Master Lord itself. With that, Shenando quickly engage in battle with Steve. Even with Mustaine buffing Shenando, she was still having a hard time keeping of with Steve. But seeing that Steve wasn't giving his all, she quickly crash Steve sword to the ground, telling Steve that she is no longer the little girl he once knew. Seeing Shenando's resolve, Steve begin to take the fight seriously. As the battle ensue, Mustaine can't help but be worry of the situation. He's buffing Shenando with all his might but Orien Shi hasn't even move a finger to buff Steve. Having ready his spell, Melrose cast Command Stone Arm at Steve, trapping him in stone. This was sure to stall even Steve Vai. Chapter 26: The Team's Fate The stone arm wrap itself around Steve, trapping him inside. Melrose and his team sigh in relief at the sight. But Orien Shi made her move, playing once with guitar. With the little buff that she gave Steve, Steve was able to crush through the boulders with ease. Melrose and the team stood back into battle. As Steve broke through the boulder, he made a comment about how lively Shenando was. And that she's finally found someone worth risking her life for. But that alone will not stop him. Steve challenge Shenando to a fight that will decide the fate of their team. Shenando tout at Steve for talking so much and told him to bring it on. They both ready themselves for the death match they're about to enter. Upon seeing the explosion. Nicky White and Roid, who was near by, quickly rush towards Shenando. They've been searching long and hard for her and doesn't plan on returning empty handed. Meanwhile, Forest Freelander confronts Misty Bell, who was standing by doing nothing. When Freelander ask why she's not fighting, she reply that her team can take care of herself. She praise herself for finding such capable teammates. But retort Freelander for choosing so poorly. Freelander reply she may be the one who made the poor choice. With that, Misty Bell told Freelander to try and land a punch on her if he could. Freelander reply that he intend on it and rush towards Misty Bell at lightning speed. To which Misty Bell comment that the name Sonic Boom was more suited for him. They engage in battle with each other as forest beings. Meanwhile, Shenando was fighting all her might against Steve. Even though she's fighting well, she could barely keep up with the Master Lord. Seeing this though, Steve comment on her prowess for coming this far. Telling her that she is worthy for him to kill. Chapter 27: Stopped Time As Orien Shi bear witness to a warrior who can withstand Steve's blow, she begin to wonder whether or not it was her, the buffer, who was lacking. Not wanting to lose to Mustaine, Orien Shi became serious and buff Steven with all her might. Mustaine told her to wait in line if beating Mustaine was what she wanted. But looking at the situation, this was the best that they could do. Shenando may be holding up but that's her limit. Their only hope is for Melrose to finish his killing spell. Worst case scenario, they may have to use Shenando as a scapegoat as the flee. Melrose did not want it to come to that. As Shenando fight Steve, she begin to recall the memories of when she was still a Princess. While sparing with a general, Shenando once ask him who was the strongest swordsman. The general reply that it was none other than Steve Siro Vai. Remember that, when Shenando left the Queen's Castle, she confronted Steve Vai to test her strength. But she quickly discover how truly weak she was. Ever since, she's train tooth and nail to get stronger. Today, she is no longer the littler girl she once were. If Steve Vai was the pinnacle, then she will surpass him. Despite the scars and bruise she receive from the fight, Shenando continue to fight Steve. She use Tornado Sweep, landing a huge blow. But Steve was able to dodge her attack. He praise her for growing so much in such a short amount of time, but this was the end. Steve was done playing and gave Shenando a serious attack. The slash blew her away and she suffered a cut on her stomach. But seeing that Shenando manage to dodge his killing blow, Steve begin to realize that Shenando was stronger than he thought. He held his sword back up, ready to battle again. But this time, he's going to attack seriously. Realizing that she won't be able to dodge the next attack, Shenando signal Mustain to leave her and run with Melrose. Mustaine concur, telling Shenando to give him the signal. But Melrose interrupt the two, telling that he would never accept that kind of out come. Melrose as finish his killing blow and is ready to attack. A gust of wind begin to encircle Steve, marking the area that the spell will land. Melrose told Shenando to hold Steve in place. Shenando concur. With the plan set in motion, Shenando rush towards Steve, using the last of her strength to strike blow after blow. Steve realize what was going on, but he could not move from the spot due to Shenando's vigorous attacks. Witnessing all of Shenando's might, Steve told Shenando that she's no longer just a lackey. From now on, she's a rival. With a quick draw, Steve manage to strike Shenando away from him. But it was already to late, Melrose killing spell has been cast. Steve was engulf in a wind of tornado that stretches beyond the sky. And when the wind finally let up, a spell circle form in the sky, firing a pillar of light towards Steve. The explosion was small, but the energy of the spell was so dense that even Mustain and Orien Shi can feel it. They both couldn't believe that such a spell was cast in Dark Air. Upon seeing the spell landed, Shenando let her guard down in relief. But that is her own undoing. Steve was still alive and manage to slice Shenando on her chest. Melrose, who's used too much energy, suffered cuts from his entire body. This cause him to remember the memories of the time his parents was burnt by Zappa. As he fainted, a burst of blue air came out of him. At the Royal Tower where Zappa reside, Zappa's Blue Gate shimmer with power. It was as though someone was absorbing the Blue Air within it. Seeing Melrose and Shenando fall, Mustaine can't help but worry about the situation. That's when Freelander spring into action and stood in Steve's way. Mustaine told Freelander to give him some cover while he escape with Melrose. But there was no need for that cause Steve looks like he's lost all interest in battle. Realizing the Steve's letting them get away, Orien Shi and Misty Bell yell in protest. But Steve merely reply that it was a life for a life. What does he mean by that? Chapter 28 Six Man With Steve refuse to battle, TEAM Sonic Boom did not give chase towards Melrose and Mustaine. Instead, they went to check up on Shenando. Seeing how Melrose team was able to abandon Shenando without hesitation and escaped, Misty Bell comment on their efficiency. Orien Shi, however, replied that it was Mustaine style to leave girls behind. Misty Bell then tease Orien Shi that Mustaine must have left her behind before in order for her to know that. Embarrassed, Orien quickly change the subject, asking why Steve let Melrose go. Steve reply that Melrose spared his life. While engulf by the tornado, every cell in Steve's body sent warning signal throughout his entire being. But the tornado create a vacuum so strong that Steve could do nothing but defend himself. Right before the spell land, it change its trajectory and Steve was spared. Melrose spare Steve and thus, Steve is merely repaying the favor. But he wonder how good Melrose would actually be if Melrose have access to Blue Air. There was so much energy in the spell that it roasted an entire pig for just being near by. But the life that he exchange was Melrose, not Shenando. He told Orien and Misty they could do whatever they want with her. Given that Shenando was wanted by the Thief Guild and is on a high bounty list, they figure they'll kill her and take the bounty for herself. Leaving her alive to rejoin Melrose will only make their life harder later on. But before they could even touch Shenando, Roid and Misty White quickly arrive to protect her. Not wanting to let their pray get stolen, Orien Shi and Misty Bell was ready to battle them. But Steve advice them to stand back for Roid and Nicky Whites were Grand Master swordsman who serve under High Commander Kulara herself. If they fight them, they'll die. Seizing the opening, Roid and Nicky carry Shenando with them and ran away. With their prey gone once more, Orien Shi shout in anger at Steve for letting them get away. Steve told her to relax and enjoy the roast pig that Melrose left for them. Misty concur and ate the pig with Steve. Orien Shi, on the other hand, point out that had they capture just one of their enemy, they'd have enough money to buy millions of that roast pig. But Steve simply reply that it couldn't be help and for Orien to trust herself to the flow of history. Meanwhile, Mustaine was carry an unconscious Melrose through the rain. He found a cave and took shelter in it. Freelander manage to discover the Familiar that Ethan send on their tail and kill it. But with their defeat and their lost of Shenando, their morals were low. Having save Shenando, Roid and Nicky brought her back to the inn they were staying. They were worried about her, the long lost princess of FANYIA.